


Perduta voglia di vivere

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Macchie d’anima color glicine [18]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Anche Vegeta può essere fragile.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O0jYA7eG0bo&list=RDvR18NP-acL4&index=27; Twin Skeletons (Hotel in NYC) - Fall Out Boy (Lyrics).“Questa storia partecipa alla #SummerBingoChallenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart”.Prompt: Casella 38 Intervento chirurgico





	1. Chapter 1

Perduta voglia di vivere

Trunks aiutò suo padre ad alzarsi dalla sedia a rotelle e lo accompagnò fino al letto, facendovelo sedere.

Vegeta si guardò nello specchio dell’armadio, le occhiaie profonde, il viso ingrigito e l’espressione spenta.

< A che pro andare avanti in queste condizioni? Mi sento meno umano, meno saiyan. Non sento più l’eccitazione della sfida, la voglia di combattere.

Kakaroth, perché non vieni a prendermi? Tu e quel maledetto drago, portatemi via da qui > implorò mentalmente.

Trunks gli sfilò gli stivaletti.

“I dottori dicono che devi stare molto attento. Nel primo anno c’è rischio di rigetto. Anche se l’intervento chirurgico è riuscito…”.

Vegeta gli prese la mano nella propria.

“_Tsk_. Non ho nessuna intenzione di essere un peso” ringhiò.

Trunks alzò lo sguardo, le sue iridi azzurre incontrarono quelle del genitore, riflettendole.

“Non pensare queste stupidaggini. Mi prenderò cura di te finché sarà necessario, ma non lo considererò mai un peso” lo richiamò.

Vegeta si lasciò ricadere sul letto, espirando pesantemente. “Lo considero io” mormorò.

< _Ehy_, fratello, a che pro essere ancora qui se sono l’ultimo della mia specie? Non trovo più la bellezza di questo mondo.

Kakaroth, mi sono perso… Sento la vita sfuggirmi. Dov’è finito il mio orgoglio? Quella voglia di libertà che mi guidava da giovane che fine ha fatto?

Persino Baby era riuscito a piegarmi, ed ora una stupida malattia. Dov’è finito il mio spirito combattivo? >. I suoi occhi divennero liquidi.

Trunks sospirò pesantemente, lo aiutò a rialzarsi seduto.

“Preferisci farti prima il bagno o ti porto la colazione?” domandò.

Vegeta fece un ghigno storto. “Suppongo il bagno, devo abituarmi all’idea che me lo faccia tu, come se fossi un menomato”.

< Sento la mancanza del mio popolo. Fratelli e sorelle saiyan, posso ricongiungermi a voi adesso? Ho fatto il mio tempo, sono stato così a lungo lontano da casa > pensò.

“Papà, è solo per un paio di giorni, per evitare si riaprano i punti” disse Trunks, iniziando a spogliarlo.

< Se ne sta andando. Oh, papà… Sei ancora vivo, ma è come se durante quell’operazione fosse morta una parte essenziale di te.

Devo resistere. Mi occuperò di te, la riporterò indietro, ti risveglierò… Devo! > pensò, trattenendo le lacrime.


	2. Intervento chirurgico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prequel.

Intervento chirurgico

Vegeta dormiva così profondamente da non esserci accorto del felino che lo fissava interessato.

Il gatto di suo suocero ormai lo considerava uno dei suoi padroni. Si era arrampicato sul lenzuolo, che era caduto per terra aggrovigliato. Da lì, balzò sul letto.

Iniziò ad annusare i piedi del saiyan, innervosendolo abbastanza da farlo mugugnare nell’incoscienza, senza però svegliarlo.

Il micio aveva camminato perpendicolarmente al lato destro del corpo del padrone, studiandolo sempre attentamente. Ai suoi occhi gli umani erano esseri strani. Quel tipo, poi, aveva un caratteraccio, ma gli piaceva comunque. Da lui proveniva un delizioso calore, che lo faceva sentire protetto.

S’intrufolò tra i suoi capelli neri a fiamma, dello stesso colore della sua peluria e si accucciò. Lui e il suo padrone si somigliavano, spesso sui tetti, amavano entrambi mangiare tanto e sonnecchiare in giro.

Quando Bulma entrò si spaventò non poco vedendo due curiosi occhi gialli spuntare dalla capigliatura del marito, per capire solo in un secondo tempo che si trattava del gatto, che nel nero sembrava una propaggine dei capelli.

Sorridente, la donna si avvicinò al micio e, anche se quello protestava miagolando, se lo portò via. Sentendo l’aura e i passi affrettati della moglie, il principe dei saiyan si svegliò.

Non era da lui alzarsi tardi, ma si sentiva stanco, spossato. Il silenzio regnava in casa.

Bra e Trunks erano a lavoro, mentre sua moglie stava di sicuro preparando il pranzo, visto l’orario. Erano già le due.

Da quando Kakaroth era andato via col drago, non aveva più motivo di alzarsi presto. Non aveva più motivo neanche per combattere o allenarsi.

Iniziò a scendere le scale per il piano di sotto, con fare annoiato.

Un dolore lancinante allo stomaco lo colse, rischiò di cadere e si aggrappò al corrimano, si piegò in avanti, cominciando a vomitare copiosamente sangue.

“Bulma!” gridò. Risalì a fatica al piano di sopra e si accasciò per terra, gemendo per il dolore, e, tra rumorosi conati, perse i sensi.

********

“La prego, devo andare…” implorò Trunks. Ancora non riusciva a crederci, l’ultima telefonata che aveva ricevuto aveva del surreale. Le parole ascoltate gli rimbombavano dolorosamente in testa, confondendolo e scuotendolo fin nel profondo.

La sua segretaria annuì. Aveva dei mossi capelli ramati e due intensi occhi blu.

“L’aiuterò io” gli disse, dimostrandosi comprensiva. Anche se il mezzosangue saiyan non immaginava certo che fosse per l’effetto che il suo fisico scolpito, nascosto malamente dalle camicie bianche che indossava ogni giorno, aveva sortito sulla giovane donna.

“Grazie, mio padre si è sentito male… Mia madre-mia madre dice che dovranno operarlo…” raccontò Trunks, quasi scusandosi. Si liberò degli occhiali da lettura, facendoli ricadere in una tasca.

Corse fuori, sentendo lo sguardo della donna sulle sue spalle.

< Com’è possibile? Papà è un saiyan! > pensò.

*********

Trunks sospirò, incassando il capo tra le spalle. Da piccolo perseguitava suo padre come un’ombra, lo seguiva ammirato. Si faceva sempre allenare da lui, lo spronava ad alzarsi dal letto, lo implorava di accompagnarlo in giro.

Ogni bel voto, ogni suo successo, era sempre in vista dell’ammirazione del genitore.

Vederlo così bianco in volto, incosciente, in quel letto di ospedale, contrastava con l’immagine che aveva sempre avuto di lui.

Gli prese la mano nella propria, non l’aveva mai sentita così fredda al tatto.

Il principe dei saiyan era sempre stato una roccia, ma ora era il suo stesso corpo a tradirlo.

Trunks non riusciva a crederci, ma era dolorosamente reale.

Tutti gli parlavano di rigetto. Era anche comprensibile. Suo padre era un alieno, sangue ed organi di terrestri non potevano andare bene per lui.

Goku non c’era, l’unico altro saiyan purosangue non sarebbe tornato neanche per quella tragedia, perso chissà dove col drago.

L’intervento chirurgico per impiantare a Vegeta un organo tecnologico era l’ultima possibilità rimasta. Se suo padre fosse stato sveglio avrebbe rifiutato. Non avrebbe mai accettato di diventare in parte cyborg, ma Trunks e sua madre non avrebbero lasciato niente d’intentato pur di salvarlo.

Se ne sarebbe fatto una ragione una volta ripreso… se si fosse ripreso.


	3. Non voglio il tuo aiuto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al The Weekend Run a cura di Piume d'Ottone - la Cittadella degli Scrittori  
Numero Parole: 357  
Prompt: 7. Quattro  
Scritto per il giochino della pagina facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.   
Plot: Giochino: il vostro sick deve essere curato ma, per una serie di ragioni, non vuole saperne di sottoporsi alla cura. Il caretaker Deve convincerlo. Come si svolgerebbe la scena secondo la VOSTRA interpretazione?

Non voglio il tuo aiuto

"Ho almeno quattro motivi diversi per cercare di convincerti a curarti. Se vuoi te li elenco" disse Trunks, passandosi la mano tra i capelli color glicine.

Vegeta ringhiò, digrignando i denti. Ai suoi piedi era rovesciato un piatto di plastica, da cui si era allargata la pozza prodotta dal brodino che conteneva. Un pezzo di carota era rotolato sotto il letto.

"Non m'interessa se sono quattro o quattrocento. Non ho nessuna intenzione di sottopormi a nessuna cura!" gridò Vegeta. Il viso grigiastro era emaciato, le sue guance scavate.

< Sono stanco di sentirmi un menomato. Ogni giorno ho meno energie di quello precedente > pensò.

Trunks negò col capo, sussurrando: "Non fare il bambino".

"A causa tua e di quei dannati medici sono una _lattina_ ambulant...". Vegeta iniziò gridando, ma la sua voce divenne più flebile. Fu colto da un capogiro, allargò le braccia e le dimenò per non cadere all'indietro. Finì lo stesso sdraiato sul letto a gambe larghe, ansimando.

< Saiyan o no, non capisce che se continua così rischierà un rigetto > pensò Trunks, raggiungendolo. Lo aiutò a sedersi nuovamente, Vegeta era rosso in volto sia per la mancanza di ossigenazione corretta, sia per la vergogna.

"Devi pur mangiare" disse Trunks, accarezzandogli delicatamente la schiena.

Le sue scarpe avevano pestato il brodo, lasciando i segni umidi delle suole sul pavimento. Vegeta lo spintonò, con più veemenza di quanto volesse, le braccia gli formicolavano. Trunks proseguì ad accarezzarlo. "Ci sarà pure qualcosa che tu voglia mangiare" sussurrò. "Io ho almeno quattro motivazioni per cui, se provi nuovamente a imboccarmi, ti troverai il cucchiaio...". Iniziò Vegeta.

"Papà!" strepitò Trunks, arrossendo.

"Mangerò solo se mi dai del dannato pollo" ringhiò Vegeta. “… forse con lo stomaco vuoto mi sembrerà meno umiliante farmi aiutare da te”.

< I dottori non hanno escluso questo cibo dalla sua dieta, se ricordo bene. Però, meglio non tentare di nuovo col brodino > rifletté Trunks.

"D'accordo. Qualsiasi cosa per convincerti a farti aiutare" borbottò.

Vegeta rischiò di svenire e Trunks se lo poggiò contro, lo aiutò a sdraiarsi e fece un sorriso tirato. "Vado a preparartelo" sussurrò con un filo di voce.


End file.
